


It's Starting

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Biting, Deepthroating, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rave, a lil butt stuff, just a lil, praise sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok look i know its 3.3k words but here me out: i worked really hard on it and its smutangstfluff atleast give me a shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Starting

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISNT BETAREAD OR SPELLCHECKED IM SORRY  
> edit: ok its the night after i uploaded this and hooray i checked it but it might hav a few flaws

(The point of view changes literally fuckin constantly I’m sorry.)

 

Lance had waited for this moment for weeks. He had been patient, agonizingly waiting for the perfect moment. The  _ right _ moment. He had planned out so many ways for it to go, but it’s always a pleasant surprise when the things he thought wouldn’t happen, happen, especially when it happened so perfectly. Lance’s lips pressed against his - Keith in total lovestruck  _ awe _ at Lance’s bold move. Unlike some of the lips Lance has admittedly kissed, Keith’s were different. In a good way, that is. They were soft, but they tasted sweet and salty. They tasted like crying into a caramel apple. It was addictive. Keith reciprocated the kiss, the flashing lights from the rave hammering passed his eyelids. Keith felt himself being backed into the wall, the vibrations of the bass became apparent.

Lance was well aware he’d be kicked out with Keith eventually, since the rave was all ages. But he wanted to cherish the moment, the fluttering feeling screaming inside his stomach and all the pressure he felt being released into a passionate kiss with someone who he had thought considered him only a friend. Apparently, it had been a misunderstanding on Lance’s part, as Keith seemed to be having the time of his life, needily pressing forward when Lance moved his knee gently in between Keith’s legs. They both wore skinny jeans, but Keith was shirtless, glow in the dark paint decorated across his chest, smearing off onto Lance’s bleach t-shirt. 

Everything in the world seemed to disappear while kissing Keith. The music was drowned out, the faint beat of the bass in sync with Lance’s heartbeat, the flashing lights just background static. It was only them, intertwined and breathing heavily into the kiss. It was ecstasy but even better. It felt thrilling, and lustful. Lance knew it was so much more than that, but did Keith? Or was Keith beyond this, thinking it was a one time thing?

A tap on his back and a slightly lit silhouette pointed to the door, and Lance nodded, out of breath. It was useless to give a verbal confirmation, the music was blaring. Lance knew fully well how easy it was to lose your voice at a rave. Keith followed Lance out the doors, pointed security guard eyes burning his skin as they started giggling, dashing for the elevators. Keith impatiently pressed the  _ up _ button, all the while giving Lance side glances. The pressure in Keith’s crotch was unbearable, just moving his legs or swaying back in forth reminded him of Lance’s touch, his knee in between his thighs, his tongue lining his lip. Everything made sense to Keith now.

Once the door finally opened, both of the boys were relieved to find it empty, pressing floor 19. They immediately resumed what they had been interrupted of in the rave, but in the inclosed area it was obvious how much they needed each others touch, the sound of fabric rustling intensely, and rough hands gliding across cold skin. Heavy breathing filled the small space, and before they knew it, the elevator dinged, opening for floor 19. Lance left first, nearly turning the wrong way towards their hotel room. He shot past a few cosplayers, dressed in extravagant outfits. Keith nodded shyly under their intense gazes, chasing Lance. When he finally reached him, he watched Lance fumble with the keycard. Impatient, like always, Keith turned Lance arounded, immediately pressing their lips together. Lance fell easily into the kiss, letting Keith slide the keycard in with ease, Opening the door and pushing Lance inside. The kiss was broken apart, but replaced with daring eyes on eachother. The door fell shut with a click, and silence overtook the room. Keith dropped the keycard, rushing up to Lance, grabbing his face, kissing him.

Lance’s hands fell with ease onto Keith’s shoulders, immediately approaching the kiss with no sense of caution. It was obvious what they both wanted-  _ needed. _ Keith kept his tongue along Lance’s lips, pushing Lance into the bed. Lance sat down, scooting backwards so his back was on the headboard - or lack thereof. Keith crawled onto the bed, immediately sitting in Lance’s lap, the slight height difference in the two suddenly made the situation that much more intense, Lance immediately going for Keith’s neck. Keith only craned his neck, rolling his hips. His heavy breathing drowned out the sound of Lance’s whine as Keith rocked back and forth, eyes shut. Lance’s hands gripped Keith’s hips with such a sense of security, the crescent dents in Keith’s skin from Lance’s fingernails made no difference. Lance shifted a bit, and Keith fell back as Lance moved to hover over him.

“Are you… enjoying this?” Lance asked nervously. Keith nodded, his bottom lip swollen and out of place in his mouth.

“Are you?” Keith asked, his voice hoarse, and barely above a whisper.

Lance nodded his confirmation, and lowered himself, their noses nearly touching.

“Are you… willing to go farther than just,” Lance stopped, thinking, “than this?”

Keith paused, thinking.  _ How far would he go? Lance was his best friend, but it became apparent that both of them had unthought of feelings. Or at least, Keith did. Keith never imagined he’d be making out with his best friend, who had notoriously always claimed he was straight. Keith had respected that, never making advances towards him, not wanting to lose a friend. A close friend. _

“It’s ok if you aren’t, I understand, Keith.” Lance murmured, having lowered himself to Keith’s ear while he was thinking.

“I do. I want to.” Keith said quickly, jerking his head to the side and turning so his face met Lance’s. Lance gave a small smile, before pressing a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips. The intent was genuine, and Keith smiled into it. Although the moment was sentimental, it quickly resumed to its fast paced, lustful intent. Keith let out a gasp when he felt Lance’s knee between his thighs again, running his hands through the brown boys hair. Lance’s face rose, and he disconnected the kiss, pressing his lips to a bit under Keith’s eyes, whispering something Keith barely caught.

“I love your dumb freckles,” Lance pressed another kiss to his browbone, “your freakishly amazing eyebrows,” he moved his lips to Keith’s eyes, which he closed after the first kiss, “your beautiful, dark blue eyes,” and the kisses stopped, and Keith opened his eyes a bit, to see Lance, staring down at Keith, “and you, with all your silly temper tantrums and that fucking, amazing, mullet of yours.” Keith inhaled, listening to Lance’s words, taking them to heart. He felt Lance’s hand trail down from its spot next to Keith’s head, and a grip at his crotch. Keith’s eyes only widened, watching Lance’s face, eyes not breaking contact.

“I want you to be happy.” Lance spoke softly, pressing harder on Keith. Keith only let out a soft moan, breathing heavy. Keith watched Lance back up, lowering his face, finally turning his head down, leaving a trail of kisses down Keith’s stomach. Keith felt himself sigh into the movements of Lance’s hand, but he didn’t fully comprehend the reality of the situation until he felt Lance unbuckle his belt, and unbutton his pants. Anxiety and lust were completely in override.  _ Did I wear nice boxers today? If I wore the dinosaur ones I swear to god- oh my god, Lance is about to touch me in a gay way. How many people can say that? Probably nobody. Holy shit -  _ Keith rocked his hips, and he felt Lance’s hand against his crotch, his hand pressing it through his boxers.

Lance. A cocky, Cuban boy he’s known 9th grade. The same boy, that insisted time and time again that he was straight. Who had multiple one night stands with the beautiful upperclassman in high school, who all spoke of mediocre head and no sex. Who got suspended for Keith. Lance, the one he’s been absentmindedly in love with for 5 years. His brown skin, short hair, amazing ass, amazing humor, all of it.

Keith. A lone wolf, bad boy type. Quiet all throughout middle school, it wasn’t until 9th grade that Keith found his grip. He was open with who he was, and he was proud of it. He was admirably strong and willful, and great in school. Lance couldn’t have fallen for anyone better, nor could he have admitted something so terrifying for him to anybody else.

Lance shimmied Keith’s boxers down, and stared at his erection. It was rude to stare, he realized, but the whimpering from Keith only made him more determined. Taking it in his hand, he dropped some spit on it, watching the trail of spit fall from his mouth. Keith got on his elbows, watching Lance for only a few seconds before he fell backwards again, a low groan escaping him. Lance moved his hand with slick motion, dropping down more spit. Finally, Lance lowered his lips onto the tip, letting a hot breath out. Keith thrusted his hips up, and Lance smiled, recoiling.

“Lance,  _ please, _ ” He begged, his hands gripping the bedsheets. Lance rolled his eyes, taking Keith into his mouth, which in turn caused Keith’s breathing grow even quicker. Lance bobbed his head, his tongue lining his dick. Keith only moaned in return, his back arching. Luckily for Lance, and Keith honestly, Lance didn’t have a gag reflex. After lifting his head off of Keith’s length, he gently took Keith in his mouth again, going all the way down to his abdomen, his tongue gliding around his dick. Keith only let out a long, drawn out, medium pitched moan, letting out a sigh when Lance began bobbing his head, taking in his whole length, each and every single time. Keith arched even more, his knuckles turning white from the grip on the sheets.

“Why… didn’t you tell me,” Keith breathed out, when Lance resorted to giving a handjob when his throat got sore, but he kept the pace, leaving Keith breathless, “you didn’t have a gag reflex.” He finished, rolling his hips gently, staring at the ceiling, his mouth ajar. 

“It wasn’t relevant until now, I guess.” Lance shrugged, taking Keith in his mouth again, the taste of precum touched his tongue, the salty, sticky taste making him take him in farther. Keith let out a soft gasp, rolling his hips even more.

“Fucker,” Keith stuttered, eyes squeezed shut. “Holy shit,” He trailed off his whisper, inhaling sharply, hands shooting down to grab Lance by his hair, moving him to a motion that made the biggest difference. Keith felt the warm boiling feeling, the pressure moving slowly down his abdomen.

Keith breathed hard, whispering Lance’s name gently at first, but it escalated quickly as Keith came. He repeated Lance’s name shakily, breathily, and pleasurably over and over until it was over. Keith stared at the ceiling, breathless. Lance popped up from his crouched over position, wiping away some of the liquid from the corner of his lips, and licked it from the back of his hand. Keith sat up, staring at Lance. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his own lips, but he repressed it. He could tell Lance was uncomfortable, and not for the reason he had at first thought at first glance. He noticed the pressing tightness in Lance’s crotch area.

“Do you… want help?” Keith asked, raising one eyebrow at Lance, a small smile on his face. Lance’s breath inhaled, and he looked to the left for a bit, thinking.  _ Do I want help? It would be nice - it would be a dream come true… but did Keith want that? Would Keith still want him after he found out? _

“I want to help you, if you’re ok with that.” Keith said softly, answering Lance’s internal dilemma. Looking back at Keith, he nodded curtly, and the deal was sealed. He was immediately pinned against the headboard, (or once again, lack thereof), and his shirt was being pulled off. Lance instinctively pulled his hands over the scars, but Keith had already saw them. Lance’s face was red, and he immediately regret it. Keith wouldn’t want him.  _ He wouldn’t want a fake boy. _

“Lance?” Keith asked after a while of silence, tearing his eyes from Lance’s hands. Lance didn’t respond, but he did make eye contact with Keith. “This doesn’t change anything, you know. Just because you were born in the wrong skin doesn’t mean I won’t love you back.”

Lance immediately jumped a bit, eyes widening at the pale boy. Lance coiled back, slouching a bit under Keith’s body looking away, which was now sat on his legs.

“If you don’t want this, that’s fine. But I love you back. You’re a boy.”

That’s all Lance needed to hear, and he felt himself exhale loudly, looking up at Keith.

“I still want this, I just.” Lance stopped, looking away again. “Your  _ gay, _ and I’m not a real boy.”

“Yes you are.” Keith spoke sharply without missing a beat after Lance said that.

Lance sat up, taking Keith’s face in his hands, and smiled, changing the topic slightly. “This took a more serious note.”

“Are you implying deepthroating isn’t serious?” Keith faked being offended, but smiled at Lance. “Lance, I love you. I want to make you happy, too.”

Lance nodded, moving his thumb gently over Keith’s cheekbone. “I think some head would do the trick.” He said, smirking. Keith only bunched his bare chest gentle, getting back on his knees, hovering over the lanky boy. Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips, and Lance reciprocated it, his tongue lining Keith’s bottom lip. Keith moved down his jawline, leaving a trail of small hickies down his neck, until Lance’s breath hitched, and Keith bit down gently, sucking on the sweet spot. Lance let out a small noise, exhaling loudly. Keith left the spot, leaving a slow, and long, trail of kisses down Lance’s collarbone and down his chest, stopping above his pants. Keith undid the button, and slid the skinny jeans down, revealing a tent in Lance’s boxers. Lance stared at Keith’s determined face, watching him slide the boxers down, immediately pressing his tongue to the tip.

Lance gasped, at first. But the warm sensation on his dick when Keith completely took all of Lance in was extreme, and chest filling pleasure. Lance gasped out. His hands fell into Keith’s hair, and he arched backgrounds, the top of his head against the wall, staring at the ceiling. The repetitive motion of Keith’s mouth and his tongues motions around his length was beyond pleasure - it was something new altogether. Only when Keith slid his finger into Lance’s ass did he gasp, truly surprised and overtaken with lust. Lance slid down, to give Keith a better angle. 

Keith continued bobbing his head, in pace with his finger. It only took a bit more before Lance felt close, but before he could even mutter the words, forewarning Keith, he stopped. Not completely, thank god, but his hand was still, and his tongue moved ever so slightly against Lance’s length. He eventually pulled his mouth off, but the button of his lip grazed over Lance’s tip.

“Beg for it.” He whispered. Lance was taken back for a second, but the overwhelming swell in his stomach that began to fade made him shiver.

“Please…” Lance said weakly, thrusting a bit, feeling Keith’s lip touch his tip. “Keith, I need this, oh my god  _ please _ .” He whined, and Keith only smiled, taking all of Lance in his mouth. He used both of his hands for the spaces he couldn’t quite reach anymore, and the unbearing feeling came sweeping down his stomach and he let out a long moan along with a high pitched whine, a low growl of a word that resembled Keith’s. After it was done, he started scooting down ever so slightly so he could rest his head against the pillow. 

“How was that? Zero out of ten, give me an honest rating.” Keith asked, laying down next to him. Both of them were stark naked, chillin, two bros who just gave eachother head. Nothin’ new. 

“Mmm,” Lance fake contemplated. He already knew the answer. It was straight up ten - it was the best orgasm he’d had since the surgery. “nine and a half.” He lied, offering Keith a smile. He only rolled his eyes, looking back at the ceiling.

“I’ve give yours a nine and three quarters.” Keith spoke softly. “It was the best I’ve had in awhile I’m gonna be honest.”

Lance smiled, thinking. His smile faltered when he thought too much.  _ What was going for them? Were they a thing? What would his parents think? Did Keith like him? Of course he does, you fuck. Would he want to be his boyfriend though? Lance really did like Keith, and it hurt to say it too. Not because he had too much pride, but because everything that Keith said could be a ruse. Keith probably just felt bad, that’s it- _

“Lance?” He asked, shuffling under the hotel bed blankets. Lance did the same, the warmth radiating from their bodies comforting. “What are we?”

_ Sinners. _ Lance thought with a snicker, but he quickly pulled a poker face, turning over on his side to face Keith. “What do you want to be?”

Keith sighed, turning his head towards Lance. His eyes read something else - pain? Regret? Lance was likely reading all of this wrong, but his anxiety was getting worse by the minute.

“I want us to stay friends but… I love you. I think I’ve loved you for a while, but I respected your boundaries since you affirmed you were straight every chance you got. I didn’t wanna lose a friend or make you even the slightest uncomfortable.” He said softly.

“Is that why you were always out late and drinking a lot?” Lance questioned out loud, immediately regretting it when he saw Keith’s hurt expression. Lance was about to take back what he said, but Keith spoke up, causing him to stop.

“That might’ve been part of it, I guess. I always thought it was because I can’t handle love, so one night stands and forgetting my problems is the only way out. You know, cause of the parent thing.”

Lance only nodded, reaching out a hand for Keith’s cheek, but he pulled back, hand mid air. Keith's hand grabbed his own, pressing it to his cheek. He continued.

“I don’t think I’m afraid to love you, though. You make me feel safe. Secure.  _ Happy. _ ” Keith spoke with such certainty and passion that Lance felt his chest ache. Lance brushed his thumb against Keith’s freckles, the faint bumps against rough fingers.

Lance closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was waking up, half asleep, and the light was off. Keith was gone, but the bathroom light was on. Before Lance could process it, Keith walked out, still naked, and climbed back into bed. His arms snaked around Lance’s torso, and his breath evened out, blowing faintly against the back of Lance’s neck. He fell asleep instantaneously with Keith, a warm feeling in his chest. 

  
  


Waking up, Lance immediately noticed that Keith wasn’t in the bed. Sunshine shone brightly through the hotels fancy curtains, and the bed was lit up in a gently yellow hue. Several things made Lance question the whole setting. What time was it?  _ 9:56 am. _ Where was he?  _ The hotel room.  _ What smelled like Coffee?  _ Keith making coffee- _ Oh, that’s where Keith was. Lance sat up, rubbing both of his eyes like a five year old. Keith glanced up from sipping his coffee, his eyes glassy and bright from the sunlight. He wore a shirt he bought the day before - a Haikyuu shirt - and white skinny jeans. He had slippers on, as well, and his hair was faintly damp. Everything about him looked like a dream - but Lance was knew it wasn’t. Lance and him cuddled. They gave eachother head, and they confessed their love for eachother.

But was it that simple?

Keith walked forward, and sat next to Lance on his side of the bed, coffee still in hand in the mug. He must’ve bought it yesterday. It looked new, and it was Neko Atsume themed. 

“Wake up nice?” He asked, bringing Lance back to reality. Lance nodded, stretching his arms upward and his back arched.

“We got a full day of the con to dick around - but I wanna get this out of the way first.” Keith said, setting his coffee down. He turned back towards Lance, and pressed a gentle kiss on Lance’s lips. Lance sat, wide eyed, still processing the fact of what happened last night. Keith leaned back into his sitting position, eyes bright.

“Lance, will you be my boyfriend?”

“What?” Lance asked, confused as all hell. It took him two or three seconds to comprehend the question and he shook his head quickly, smiling at Keith. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, I’d like that, Gyeong.” Lance answered quickly, a wide smile pulling over his face. Keith smiled back, and he gave a chaste kiss to Lance before getting back up, taking his coffee with him.

“I’m gonna start the shower for you, because man, you need it.” Keith teased, winking at Lance. Lance only sat there, flustered, with a red face. He had a boyfriend now. It was Keith. Oh  _ boy.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i was tempted to write nya 2k times at the end so it said it had more words so more people would read it


End file.
